LOVING YOU
by snaps1771
Summary: It invovles sports that's the one thing that will not change.However I've decided I didn't want to control this story so it's all in your hands.I may have a little say it's gonna be YOUR revivews that tell me where the story is going.
1. Chapter 1

Bella is a freshman who's trying out for the high sschool soccer team.Edward is a sophmore who's sister is bffs with Bella. Edward has always had a crush on Bella.Hes also a varsity player and a sophmore. Emmett is a soccer player ,  
Rosalie runs XC with Alice and Jasper

I'm so nervous this is my first thing involving high school soccer. This can either make me or break me. I just ended the Intermediate School last week and was now starting conditioning camp to try out for the high school team. It was held Tuesday,Wednesday and Thursday with Coach Pic from 9-11 AM. Anyone could attend but this was the girls' time . I don't have many soccer related friends all of them seem to be doing acting, creative writing, or some other activity besides sports . The only really sport friends I have are Alice, Rosalie and Angela. Alice and Rose are cross country runners and Angela is the goalie so I'm basically on the field with no one. I was sitting outside on the rock wall near my driveway waiting for Alice to come pick me up. In the mean time I was reading the paper.  
Damn. It was supposed to be sunny. You see, me and the sun don't get along very well at all. I dont tan, I just flat out burn.  
As I came out of my musings, I noticed a car pulling into the driveway. I got up from where I was sitting and got in the backseat.When I was all set I looked up to see alice, and rose staring at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Are you finally going to admit that you like edward?" Rose simply stated.

"You guys already know I do." I sighed they were forever bugging me about this.

"So are you going to admit it to him?" Alice asked.

"No." I stated firmly.

"Why?" Alice said cocking her head to the side.

"Because he does not like me and doesn't he have every girl after him ?" I said. I saw Rose shaking her head slightly. She always-along with Alice- thought Edward liked me.  
"Yea but-"Alice started

"No buts."I said "But-"Alice said starting again, though this time getting cut off by Rose. Who recieved a glare.

"Fine but when Alice and I are right - and you know we will be- I bet Edward's going to ask you out in two days." Rosalie said.

"Rose you over-estimate that boy's self-control. I bet he doesn't last 12 hours." Alice smirked, I sighed. Again.

"Okay since you two are making a bet out of things, I'll add my pessimistic opinion. I think he won't ever ask me out and what should the loser have to do?" I said

"Well, since your gonna lose and you know it I think you should have to kiss him on the mouth, after he asks you to go on a date with him."Mrs.Brandon said, I looked at her surprised.

"Don't look at me like that Isabella. I know he will ask you out being the fact that Esme told me that he leaves up his journal on his computer when he goes to school and when he comes home, if he sees you during the day. That thing starts looking like a stalker's book or obsession thing when he starts talking or writing about you, he notes EVERYTHING." Mrs.Brandon said. With that comment I was astonished. By then we had to get out of the car so as I was walking to the field I saw Edward. I waved and continued walking and he yelled after me.


	2. Chapter 2

Now as my summary said I think that I really don't want to control this story so I think I'll let your reviews carry this story even if its criticism I don't mind I just want you guys to help me out with this story. I personally don't care where this story goes now I want it too be bxe but if not a simple review saying you lke it will help in the decisionmaking process and if you have time to read then you have tine to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi ive changed my pen name to ofallthesunnydays next update is coming out soon. Soccer season has ended and ive got a couple of weeks till my next season begins so I can update I bit more.


	4. Chapter 4

Well…I'm back?

I know it's been a while (cough, cough, two years, cough, cough).

Apparently, I lied when I said I would have more time after soccer ended. Soccer never ends, EVER. It's a cult (in a good way).

This time I'm actually back, I promise, somewhat…okay I'll just attempt not to get too busy.


End file.
